sadlerwoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunstar
Sunstar is a massive bright yellow tabby tom with green eyes. History :Born as Sunkit, he was intent on being the best hunter the Clans have ever seen. He becomes an apprentice, Sunpaw, to Finchwing. He is eager to learn and passes through his assessments easily, eventually growing larger than his own mentor. :He earns his warrior name, Sunfire. He is known for being a master strategist and charismatic. Diplomacy ends up being his specialty, as he manages to waive other Clans towards ThunderClan just by charming them. He also befriends a ShadowClan cat, Talonclaw. :Sunfire is given Bearpaw to mentor. He gains sympathy for his new apprentice, who lost most of his family at a young age, but Sunfire knows that wallowing in sympathy would not fix anything. He is able to talk some sense into Bearpaw, and Bearpaw quickly regains his mind on his training. Sunfire is pleased with his progress, and even prouder when Bearpaw is made a warrior, Bearstep. :Sunfire begins to catch feelings for Sweetfern, a young ThunderClan warrior. While trying to act on them, he is completely awkward and does not know how to talk to her. His sister, Honeyfeather, scolds him for this, and attempts to help him speak to her. Eventually, Sunfire manages to gain the strength and grows closer to her. He gets another apprentice, Foxpaw. :He is very protective of his Clan leader. Seen as odd and bizarre by the other Clans, Sunfire defends him at every turn. When two WindClan apprentices, Hawkpaw and Icepaw, notice his eccentricities and attempt to talk to him, Sunfire takes them to camp, despite WindClan being their allies. He lets them go a day later when Scorchstar and Russetstripe come to collect them. :Foxpaw becomes a warrior, Foxdapple. When Brookfeather dies from greencough, Sunfire is made deputy in her place. However, moons after, the Clan leader, Rootstar, dies. Some cats are hesitant about Sunfire's ability to lead, due to his abnormally short deputy ship. Sunfire strives to prove them all wrong, and travels to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives. He becomes Sunstar, the new leader of ThunderClan. When he returns to camp, he appoints Bearstep as deputy. :As leader, he puts his best characteristics to test: diplomacy, charisma, and patience. Because of this, he is able to rise ThunderClan to glory without using rash methods such as starting battles or even engaging in them. :He gets wind of Dapplestar's treatment towards her warriors, but Sunstar thinks that if it does not affect ThunderClan, then there is no reason to pursue the case. Despite hearing winds of the situation around his borders, Sunstar refuses to intervene, wanting to protect his cats over any other. :Sunstar hears reports of a young apprentice found unconscious in ThunderClan territory. He goes to visit the apprentice, but realizes that she is traumatized from whatever events happened, and so he leaves her be, ordering Bearstep to keep an eye on her. Later, when Ashenhawk reports her condition, Sunstar visits her and talks to her gently, asking her what happened. The cat reveals her name as Echopaw, and she explains to him what Dapplestar had done to her. Sunstar ponders this for a moment, and allows Echopaw to take refuge in ThunderClan, but she must stay in camp. Sunstar retreats to his den and talks to Bearstep over RiverClan's situation. :A few days later, his old friend Talonstar, visits ThunderClan and pleads for help against RiverClan. Sunstar realizes that Echopaw's reports of Dapplestar's tyranny were true. Sunstar agrees and sends patrols out to help Talonstar. Each day they come back wounded, and Sunstar believes it is only a matter of time until RiverClan stops their attacks. Understanding that Echopaw's testimony was true, Sunstar allows her to live in ThunderClan, and treats her as a father. :After hearing of Talonstar's death, Sunstar pulls back his patrols to focus on the WindClan border, where too much activity was reported. Hearing reports that WindClan was not only tracking prey over their border, but killing it and eating it there as well, Sunstar believes that there is necessary cause for attack. However, he wants to wait, as his warriors still are not recovered from helping ShadowClan. When another patrol reports that WindClan had moved its scent marks, Bearstep suggests to take a patrol to retaliate. Sunstar leads the patrol himself, and takes several other of his warriors. He meets Scorchstar head on, and the two patrols fight. Sunstar is dealt a fatal blow at Brambledusk's claws, and his mate, Sweetfern, also is dealt a killing blow. Sunstar collapses to the ground, and exchanges his dying words with Sweetfern, before falling to the darkness. Personality : Gallery Family :Mate: ::Sweetfern - Deceased Quotes Category:Leaders Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Cats roleplayed by Icy Category:Toms